A DRL is a lighting device for use during daylight conditions in order to improve road safety by increasing the visibility of a road vehicle to other motorists and pedestrians. Typically, the lamps are positioned on the front of the vehicle, either integrated with the headlights or separate, and emit a white or yellow light when the ignition is activated. Solid-state lighting (SSL) devices, such as light-emitting diodes, are increasingly being used with DRLs because of their low power consumption, long lifetime and reliability.
KR465953Y1 discloses a daytime running lamp with light-emitting diodes arranged above pocket-shaped reflecting bodies for directing the light emitted by the light-emitting diodes in the direction of forward motion of the vehicle.
There exist DRLs for retrofitting on vehicles not equipped with such lamps at the time of production. It is desirable that these DRLs be possible to mount on a wide range of vehicles and meet many different national regulations governing the use of DRLs. It is possible to improve existing DRLs for retrofitting in these respects.
US2006/0170379 discloses a vehicle headlamp with a plurality of light sources and a reflector. The reflector has a cylindrical shape with a parabolic cross section in vertical direction. In horizontal direction the cylindrical shape is straight. The reflector forms a light beam in the general direction of illumination. The beam is diffused to the right and the left in a horizontal plane. This headlamp is less suitable for application as a DRL lamp, in particular for retrofit application. The vehicle-mounted DRL may provide too much light sideways relative to the vehicle and requires a relatively large number of light sources.